Coffee
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: It's breakfast time for the Apprentices. Ienzo wants to be considered an adult and demands to drink coffee like the rest of them. A cute, family fluff story.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

It's pretty much a sweet, fluffy family-ish story. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The mindless chatter and smells of breakfast and coffee were a staple each morning in the castle. Three men sat around the table, two of which were engrossed in deep conversation. The third listened and nodded when he agreed with a statement.

The sound of shoes clacking across the marble tiles caused all three to glance over at the fourth member of their team entering. He made his presence with grace while his blond hair bounced over the starch white lab coat which each step. His face was weathered and he wore his lips in his trademark scowl.

Treading behind him was a boy of seven years sporting a lab coat two sizes too large for his skinny frame. The sleeves hung several inches past his hands despite the lazy attempt to pull them up. The hem fell at his mid calves. The very look caused the two older men at the table to chuckle and the younger one to shake his head. He made a mental note to take it in, or at least mention that their boss purchase Ienzo an appropriate sized coat, before the boy injured himself.

"Morning, Even," Braig said with a grin.

The mentioned lifted an eyebrow and muttered a salutation to the other before turning away. Braig shrugged and said something about rudeness before tossing his hair behind his shoulder.

The boy struggled to get up into his chair and slipped on that pesky coat. The large auburn-haired man to his right grabbed him before he fell to the tiles below then situated him on the chair. He let out a breath he was unaware he held.

The blue-haired child glared at the older man. "I could've done it myself, Aeleus," he mumbled.

The other two at the table watched with interest. Aeleus had never raised his voice at the boy he considered a younger brother.

Aeleus merely nodded. "Sorry—habit," he said.

Despite the exchange of words the child held out his arms in front of the bulky man. With a sigh and a smile Aeleus gently rolled the sleeves up past his wrists. He saw the older man heading his way and resumed his seat.

Even approached the table with two plates in hand. He sat one in front of Ienzo and the other on the spot that he would occupy. He rushed over to the counter to grab the plastic tumbler of orange juice and a smoking mug that likely contained black coffee. Even hated sweetener and creamers, both of which he found useless for a caffeine fix.

Ienzo sneered at the plastic, blue cup. He glanced around at the other four's place settings. Each of them indulged in that dark liquid from mugs while he was reduced to drinking juice.

"Something wrong, Ienzo?" Even asked before taking a bite of toast.

Ienzo huffed and pushed the cup away from the table. Both Aeleus and Dilan reached out their hands in case the tumbler toppled over. It was an action that had happened twice before, the reason Ienzo was banned from using glassware.

"Can I have coffee instead?" the boy asked.

"No," Even responded without making eye contact with him. He picked up the mug and sipped the warm liquid, unintentionally teasing the child.

"Why not?" Ienzo asked. He glanced at the others in a futile attempt form an alliance with them. "You all get to drink it."

"I'm not wasting coffee on someone who will take one swallow and toss the rest," Even answered coolly. "Now enough childishness and eat your food." He glared at Aeleus who was about to remind him that Ienzo was a child. Aeleus shut his lips and the silence resumed for a few moments.

"Can't I at least decide that for myself?" Ienzo asked.

Even glared down at the boy who met him with a cold stare of his own. He had to admit Ienzo had managed to make him forget he spoke with a child several times during their conversations and debates.

"You're not going to like it, kid," Braig said with a chuckle.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ienzo declared.

Even glared down at the boy while Braig and Dilan laughed at his statement. Aeleus glanced over at the frowning scientist and with a ghost of a smirk pushed his mug in front of Ienzo. Even's glare directed itself at Aeleus which caused Braig to laugh harder. Even shook his head and legitimately wondered if all the others were in a conspiracy against him.

Ienzo glanced down at the prize that would make him one amongst the adults. He clamped both hands around the vessel. It had been sitting on the table for a few minutes so the cup had lost most of its heat that would have harmed his sensitive palms. The beverage was a lighter color due to Aeleus' desire for a sweeter flavor. He brought the rim to his lips and tilted it back. The liquid warmed his throat before his tongue picked up the taste.

The boy placed the mug down on the table and he crinkled his nose at the flavor. He heard the laughter from the man across the table from him. He picked up the mug again to take a second swig only to be greeted with that same bitter taste.

Aeleus smiled kindly and said, "You don't have to pretend to like it."

With flushed cheeks he allowed the older man to resume hold of his drink. Ienzo grabbed the juice and gulped it down to wash that taste out of his mouth.

Aeleus placed a hand on Ienzo's shoulder. The boy's blue eye not covered by the fringe of matching blue hair glanced up at his brother figure.

"It doesn't mean a thing," Aeleus said. "Lots of adults don't like the taste of coffee." He nodded at the door as Xehanort walked through.

The white-haired man walked up to the counter. It was a given that he would be late to breakfast each morning. He sneered at the coffee pot.

"How anyone can drink that bile is beyond me," he groaned. The boy's face lit up with a smile at those words. Xehanort lifted an eyebrow, but sat down, opting not to ask.

Braig stood with Dilan in tow. The put their dishes in the sink then headed towards the door. Braig stopped beside the youngest apprentice while Dilan continued on his way.

He gently smacked a hand on Ienzo's back and with a large grin teased, "Not to mention it'll stunt your growth." He ruffled the child's hair then added with a laugh, "You don't need anymore help with that."

Ienzo glared in the direction of the retreating laughing man. Aeleus shook his head at his colleague's behavior.

Xehanort looked up from his plate. "What did I miss here?"

Aeleus and Ienzo looked at each other then laughed. Even rolled his eyes then took another sip from his coffee. He, for one, was grateful such a substance existed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
